charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Penny Halliwell
Penelope Halliwell née Johnson (June 23rd, 1930 - March 5, 1998), better known as Penny, was a powerful witch, High Priestess of Good and grandmother of the legendary Charmed Ones. She was born on 23rd June in 1930 to Patricia and Gordon Johnson as their eldest child and only daughter in a hotel room in Boston. As a descendant of Melinda Warren, Penny inherited the power of telekinesis and was a master of potions, which was a branch of magic she was particularly skilled in. At the age of thirteen, while living in the Johnson Manor, her younger brother was born, and he was named Gordon after their father. In 1950, Penny married Allen Halliwell, who, in her own words, "led her down the hippie-dippy trail." They lived together in the Manor after their marriage, and had a single daughter who was named "Patricia", after her grandmother. In order to keep Patty in line, Penny would sometimes cast spells from her own personal spellbook, though Patty would sometimes find ways around them. However much she loved Allen, Penny had an affair with a demon named Armand, the Necromancer, and truly loved him. Regardless, he attacked during Patty's Wiccaning and was, therefore, vanquished. During a magical "be-in" at the Manor, Robyn, Penny's best friend, killed Allen and was subsequently vanquished. Consumed with anger, Penny became a demon-hunter and destroyed many forces of evil. In-between these battles, she married a total of three more times, not counting her six engagements, Biography Early Life outside of their sorority house.]] Penelope was born on June 23, 1930According to the Halliwell Family Tree., in Boston, Massachusetts. She was born in a hotel roomAccording to Patty in That '70s Episode. to her parents Gordon Johnson and Patricia BaxterPardon My Past. as their eldest child and only daughter. As a descendant of Melinda Warren, Penny possessed the power of telekinesis and enhanced magic. She was particulary skilled in the making of potions and writing os spells, and wrote many of her draughts in the Book of Shadows. When she became a teenager at the age of thirteen, her mother gave birth to a son, Gordon IIAccording to the Halliwell Family Tree., who probably had a close relationship with his sister. The Johnson family lived in the family manor which they bought a while before Penny's birth''Is There a Woogy in the House?. She had a normal education in San Francisco (rather than Magic School or Newrestic) and went to college with her sorority sister, Gail Altman, in the 1950s''How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans.. They had a photo taken of them together outside of their sorority house after they met. It was around this time that Penny met Allen Halliwell, a mortal who may have also attended college with her, and her sister-in-law, Francine Bowen, unfortunately died. First Marriage After meeting and falling in love with Allen Halliwell, Penny married him and they lived together in the family home, which was renamed "the Halliwell Manor," as she took his last name. Allen was completely accepting of her witchcraft and was "cool with it", in her own words, and they soon had a daughter named Patricia. She was named after Penny's mother, aswell as in tradition of naming Warren children with a "P" name. Despite the fact that she loved Allen with all her heart, Penny had an affair with a demon named Armand, also known as the Necromancer. She loved him just as much as she did to her husband, but, during Patty's wiccaning, Armand attacked the Warren matriarchs and was vanquished by Penny using a potion. For the remainder of her marriage, she lived as a peace-lover, or a flower-child, and held many magical be-ins at the Manor while Patty would sleep over Allen's sister's house. Notes Category:Witches Category:Mortal-Witch Hybrids Category:Telekinetics Category:Deceased Halliwells Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:1998 deaths Category:Females Category:Warren line Category:Halliwell family Category:1930s births